


Not Wasted

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: Takes place after 5x04, one of a million ways Murphy could rescue Raven





	Not Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic! There’s not enough out there for this pairing and you know what they say - write the fanfic you want to read! And I wanted to read something where Murphy was Raven’s first kiss after such a long dry spell in space, because who knows what the writers are going to do to these wonderful meant-for-each-other sassy Spacekru members now that Shaw’s around! Title is based on a quote from Billie Holiday - “A kiss that is never tasted, is forever and ever wasted.”

Raven Reyes was uneasy, and trying her best not to show it. It had been hours since Murphy’s escape, and she had been shoved back into the same cell where McCreary had tortured her. She hadn’t seen anyone since, and her thoughts were starting to run away with her. Sure, she knew it had been the right call to work with Shaw and let Murphy go, but she hadn’t realized how utterly alone she’d feel without him.

Shaw had told them that the shock collars would be able to be tracked, but even so, Raven hadn’t needed to fake her betrayed reaction when Shaw had boasted to Diyoza that the shock collar tether would work to find Murphy. As much faith as she had in her friends to find a way to get the collar off, there was still a lot left to chance. What if Murphy got caught before he could warn them about the missiles? What if Diyoza gave orders to the Eligius crew to shoot to kill, not capture? Raven was confident in her abilities, but she made these choices in the moment with the information she had at the time, and now that she was alone, her mind was racing with questions and second thoughts about whether Murphy would be safe in the woods and if Shaw would end up double-crossing them.

She sat heavily on the bench. She was chilled from the water McCreary had dumped on her and the cold sweat she had broken out in during the shocks from the collar. Her body felt weak and if she thought too much about the pain and fear she had felt during her own torture and when she saw that knife to Murphy’s throat, she was pretty sure she’d cry. For now, things were out of her control, which was a feeling that never sat well with her, but she knew all she could do was wait. Wait for Murphy to come back for her, or wait for her chance to escape. So she laid back and tried to control her breathing, emptying her mind as best she could.

**********

Four days later, Raven paces the same small cell. Time had passed so slowly and her brain had had nothing to focus on except her worries. Her every nerve was on edge and she wanted to scream with the frustration of it all. Shaw had been by with food trays but they hadn’t let her out, although on day two he’d taken off the shock collar, suggesting that none of the Eligius crew saw her as a threat. Thanks to Echo and six long years in space, she felt more secure in her fighting skills, but if they were content to see her as weak, she’d let them. As she starts to mentally go through the steps she took to repair the MDM data relay boxes during her third year on the Ring, she hears a scraping noise at the door and jumps up. Shaw eases open the door and Raven can see that outside her cell is even darker than the dim light surrounding her.

“It’s time, follow me right now and don’t make a sound if you want to get out of here.” Shaw whispers, and Raven feels her heartbeat quicken in anticipation of something finally happening. She squeezes through the door behind him and they pass through a long, darkened hallway before he hisses at her to stop and she can just make out that he gestures to a doorway on his right.

He speaks so quietly then that she has to strain to listen, but she can hear the clear warning in his tone. “I mean it, Raven, wait here and don’t make any noise. There’s not much I’ll be able to do for you if you get caught, so don’t get caught.”

She meets his eyes in the shadowy light and nods as she grasps his wrist and softly replies. “Thank you, I won’t forget this.” And then there’s no time for more as Shaw opens the door and pushes her into a space that’s far darker than the hallway she’s just been in. The door closes with a soft click behind her, but she can barely see her hand in front of her face, it’s so dark, and she stumbles a little as she tries to feel her way to a wall or a piece of furniture that might help guide her along. She reaches her arm out to steady herself and manages to catch hold of a hard counter with her right hand. As she moves closer to where she thinks the left edge is, she’s suddenly grabbed from behind and a strong arm wraps around her hips as another covers her mouth so she’s unable to scream. She feels her entire body go rigid in panic, but before she can even begin her attack, a deep voice rumbles in her ear, “Shh, it’s me, Murphy, don’t freak out,” and she feels his arms start to relax around her so she’s no longer trapped.

“Damn it, Murphy, you scared me!” she huffs, as she spins in his grasp and wraps her own arms around him in a tight squeeze. She’s wavering between overwhelming relief that it’s him who has caught her and also annoyance that Murphy managed to capture her without her even noticing a sound.

“And here I thought you might be just a little pleased to see me,” Murphy drawls, as her head falls to his shoulder and she feels him tentatively hug her in return. Knowing that he had made it through the woods and was still in one piece eases something inside her and she feels lighter than she has since…well, since right before the cryo alarms started going off and everything went fubar, if she’s being honest.

“As if I can see anything at all right now.” Raven quips, while tilting up her face in hopes of being able to make out any of his features in the black void that’s all around them. She wants to really see, to know that he’s not hurt. To her shock, while she was looking up, Murphy must have tipped his head down, because in the same instant, their noses bump and her lips brush against his. In that one brief moment, she feels one of his hands that is resting on her hip tighten, and a delicious tingle spreads through her whole body from where their lips are connected. She hears a low groan from Murphy’s throat and knows she lets out a little hum in response. But it ends abruptly as Murphy drops his arms from her body and takes a step back.

She instinctively lifts her fingers to touch her lips where they still prickle with sensitivity, and she isn’t sure what to say, how to react, all she knows is that this accidental kiss with Murphy is the most intimate touch she’s had in over six years and it’s like a chain reaction because she can practically feel her libido waking up in response.

“Ah, sorry, Raven, sorry,” Murphy spits out, and she’s not sure how to read his tone. She feels cold now that he’s stepped away from her and she wishes she knew what to do, but her thoughts are zig zagging in every direction right now and she’s not sure of anything except that she’s going to be replaying what just happened over and over in her head until she understands it better, until she decides what to do about it.

“It’s okay,” she squeaks, and if she’s lucky, maybe he won’t notice the catch in her voice or hear how loud her heart is pounding. She clears her throat, and decides that changing the subject is her best option.

“What’s the plan for getting out of here?”

He explains that Echo has managed to get on the inside and between her & Shaw, they’ve got a good scheme for getting them out into the woods and away from the Eligius crew. She nods her head, then remembers that he can’t see, so she says “Sounds good, let’s get to it”, and to her surprise, his hand reaches back to grasp hers and he tugs her closer so they can make their way to an air vent that Murphy must have used to get into the room in the first place.

Before he crawls inside, Murphy leans down and she can feel his warm breath on her cheek, as he whispers “Stay close”.

And as she she climbs in behind him, she thinks to herself that there’s nowhere else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching The 100 since the beginning and have shipped Murven from the Dropship. I was content to read what others wrote about them but their Season 5 arc has really inspired me. I started a tumblr (@easilydistractedbyfanfic), got an Ao3 account, and wrote three stories (this is #1) about them in the last couple of days. I'm too old to be staying up late to write fix-it love stories about two fictional characters, but I blame them. And I blame them HARD.


End file.
